One More Thing I Do Better Is Revenge
by Uglysweatermix
Summary: 10 years ago Webbigail Vanderquack lost her parents and she was taken in by her Grandmother Mrs. Beakley. Webby has always wondered what happened to them and when she finds out the truth behind her parents death, there is only one thing she wants, Revenge!
1. 1

_She was standing in a field surrounded by trees, There were dark shadows with red eyes. They were mocking her. _

"_Please stop! I don't want to be here, Stop! Stop!" Webby begged as tears fell from her eyes._

_The shadows got closer to her, they started to grab at her pink and purple nightgown, she tried to run but couldn't move. Webby sat down, more tears falling down her face._

"_Please, wake up Webby. Wake up now!"_

_Suddenly, it was warm. She felt the sun shining down. It felt nice._

_Then she heard voices._

"_Webby! Webby my dear!" A voice belonging to a man._

"_My love, don't cry, here we are." A voice belonging to a woman. _

_Webby turned her head towards the voices. She gasped at what she saw. There was a female with bangs like her who had short white hair in a ponytail, wearing an orange shirt, a blue sweater, and light red pants. The man had wild white hair, wearing glasses, a white undershirt, a brown vest, and blue pants. _

"_Mum...Dad?"_

_Tears fell from the ducks eyes as they smiled at Webby, their precious baby girl. Both of them opened their arms, she ran towards them and fell into their arms as they held her close._

"_We love you, lil feather."_

Webby woke up gasping and sweating. She felt the mattress, and pulled her blankets close to her chest making sure everything was real.

She sat there for a while fiddling with her friendship bracelet, and couldn't stop thinking about the dream she just had. Those people were her parents. She didn't know much, her Grandmother never talked about them, only saw a couple photos but that was it and she had so many questions.

What they were like? What does she mostly get from them? Were they spies like her granny? And What happened to them?

Webby decided to talk to her Granny about it. She brushed the blanket off and jumped off the bed. Sliding down the ladder and out the door she made her way around the manor to Beakley's room.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Scrooge's office door open peeking in she saw Scrooge and her granny talking to an elderly duck with grey whiskers and a grey lab coat on a big screen.

"Director Von Drake, the last few months have been a little crazy but I promise we're all doing okay."

"Alright McDuck, I'm just making sure, after what happened all those years ago with-"

"Von Drake no need to hatch open the past." Scrooge said nervously.

Mrs. Beakley pinched the bridge of her beak in annoyance, then turns to the director.

"Look both of you I'm fine." Beakley said with a little anger in her voice.

"Alright. Remember if you both need anything just call. Von Drake out."

Webby stood there a million questions going through her head. What was the director talking about? All those years ago? Was he talking about Della's return? Or was it something that has to do with F.O.W.L.?

The screen quickly shut off and retreated back into the ceiling. Scrooge sat down inhis chair and Beakley looks "Look I know that-" He started but she cut him off.

"I told you before I'm fine...I'm going to check on Webby and then head to bed, it's been a long day so good night Mr. McDuck."

Webby quickly ran back to her room and hopped back into bed. She pulled the covers over her and closed her eyes.

Mrs. Beakley wiped a few tears away as she climbed the ladder leading up to her granddaughter's bed. She quietly walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead before pulling a necklace out of her apron pocket.

She clasped the necklace around her neck, a few tears falling down her face. Webby was tempted to open her eyes and ask her grandmother what she was doing but decided against it.

"This was your mother's she wanted to give it to you I hope you like it. I love you my little granddaughter." Then she gave her another kiss on the forehead and left the room.

Webby sat up as soon as she heard the door close and saw a golden oval shape locket around her neck. She opened the locket up. Two pictures were on each side of the locket.

On the left was a picture of her dad and on the right was a picture of her mom. She traced her fingers on the pictures and then held it close to her heart.

She laid her head down on her pillow and fell into a deep sleep.

**_Please let me see them again_**

She whispered as she closed her eyes and the vision of her room disappeared.

**Hello Beautiful People of the fanfiction world! This is my first Ducktales fanfic and i am very excited for anyone who reads it! **

**I have also posted this on Tumblr, My name is massivepeacestarfish.**

**Vela and Will Vanderquack belong to the beautiful and talented:**

**thatswee****tnessdream on Tumblr! Check her out people!**

**Please Review and Like! I Like to hear feedback and people's thoughts.**


	2. 2

**Many Years Ago...**

Bentina Beakley looked down at the blue tipped stick in her hands. A faded pink plus sign became clear in the window of the pregnancy test.

"What am I going to do?" She said to herself. She shut her eyes tightly, keeping the tears in as hard as she could. Her chest was tight and hot; she could practically feel the tension in her heart as she tried to keep it together.

The door to her home opened and in came her husband, Jack Beakley. Jack and Her met when she and Scrooge were on a SHUSH mission to retrieve the crown jewels from the villain, Professor Ratigan. When they found the jewels, Jack had bumped into them and helped them escape through secret passageways in the sewers.

After talking for a few weeks, they went on dates and after a couple years they decided to get married, but they never thought about having children just yet and they didn't know if they were ready. But now a child was coming, whether she or he liked it or not.

She had to tell him now. Bentina stood up and rubbed her watery eyes.

She grabbed the test, wrapped in a kleenex and stuffed it in her pocket. Walking into the living room, Jack gave her a kiss on the forehead.

She smiled before lowering her head slightly, her stomach in knots as she tried to think of what to say to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, sitting them both onto the couch.

"*sigh* Look Jack, I-I...Do you ever think about starting a family? Having kids?" She asked, trying not to cry.

"Of Course I have. Why? Is everything alright?" His wife was normally outgoing and level-headed, this was unusual and it worried Jack a little.

She pulled the test out of her pocket and turned it over so he could see the bright pink plus sign.

"I'm pregnant.." she managed to speak out.

Jack took the test from her hands. He looked at Bentina and smiled. Without warning he pulled her into a kiss.

"Bentina! This is amazing! We're having a baby! We're having a baby...I'm gonna be a father!" He yelled happily then...he fainted.

She stared wide eyed for a few minutes then smiled a little. "Huh, took it a lot better than I thought he would." She put a blanket over him and went upstairs to her room.

She shut the door behind her and plopped on the bed. Looking into the vanity mirror she looked at her stomach.

She dreaded knowing she had to tell SHUSH about this, but if she didn't and something happened to her or the egg things would not go lightly for her.

Scrooge was a good partner but sometimes he can be so overprotective at times, and times like this he will want her to not get into dangerous situations.

**Next Day. SHUSH Headquarters...**

Agent 22 sat in the conference room trying to distract herself by reading the Steelbeak case file but she couldn't focus on anything. All she could think about was how to tell the director and her partner 'I'm Pregnant'.

The door behind her opened and she looked over to see Director Von Drake and Scrooge Mcduck stepping into the room. "Oh Agnet 22 there you are! Scrooge and I were wondering where you were."

"Director Von Drake, Scrooge there's something I have to tell you." She said in a serious tone.

Scrooge sat next to her and Von Drake stood next to him as she took a deep breath."I'm pregnant."

They gawked at her, mouths falling open slightly. They were so still that she wondered if they'd stopped breathing.

"H-how long have you known?" Scrooge asked.

"I found out yesterday, and Jack is aware of this too."

Scrooge nodded his head, then proceeded to pour a glass of water while Von Drake smiled."Oh that's wonderful! Is Scrooge the father?" He asked.

Scrooge's eyes widened and he spat the water out, it spreading on the table. While he was coughing and gagging, Agent 22 looked at the director with an annoyed expression."Don't make me laugh. Seriously, don't."

Scrooge finally stopped coughing as he faced both of them."Are you crazy?" He gasped, "She's married!"

"What? A lot of women have babies with people who aren't their husbands...Like my ex-wife...ANYWAY!

"Are you alright?" She asked concerningly.

"No- I mean Yes!" He blushed embarrassed. "Let's just focus on your new mission."

Scrooge tenses up in horror, he loved working with Bentina but if she or her unborn child got hurt and on his watch he would never forgive himself.

"Twenty-Two is that such a good idea? I mean you're pregnant."

"And?"

"You're carrying an egg!"

"And?"

"...There is nothing I can say to get through to you is there?"

"Nope."

"Ahem." Scrooge and Twenty-Two turn their heads towards the director.

"Well Agent 22 since you're apparently your still going to work here at SHUSH, I will have to assign you a third partner. You're probably not going to like who it is."

"No.." she said in realization.

"Yes."

"Director anyone but him! Please!"

"Sorry but I called him and he's already on his way."

"No!"

"Who?" Scrooge asked confused.

"The only other person I hate working with more than you."

"HEY!...Wait but who is this person?"

Twenty-Two took a deep breath and was about to answer but the door opened with a slam and smoke coming in. She pointed towards the smoke.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the partner that destroys villainous schemes! I am Darkwing Duck!"

"That guy.."

"Oh...I already don't like him, Twenty-Two."

Darkwing Duck started talking about how that their partnership was going to be great, even if one of them is pregnant. Scrooge zoned out not even listening and Agent 22 just put her face in her hands.

After the meeting Scrooge and Twenty-Two sat in the room.

"This is going to be a long nine months isn't it?" Scrooge said.

"Yep."

With both of them working with Darkwing, It was going to take all their strength to not want to kill him.--

**9 Months Later...**

Agent 22 was at the top of a building's parking lot, looking into binoculars zooming in on an abandoned bowling alley.

She put a hand on her stomach as she felt the egg rolling around."Go back to sleep little one, Mommy's going to take down the big bad villain." She said, The egg rolled around in protest but then stopped.

"Twenty- Two come in. Can you hear me?" Scrooge said through the microphone piece.

"Yes. Do you have your eyes on Steelbeak's hideout?" She asked, looking back through the binoculars she saw Scrooge and Darkwing in the ratcatcher pretending to read the newspaper.

"Alright here's the plan I sneak around through the back door, gas the eggmen, while they're distracted, Scrooge you run in and tackle Steelbeak, then I will put him in cuffs and off to jail for him." Darkwing said through his microphone.

Twenty-Two just rolled her eyes and she sat down on the front of a car. She took a deep breath feeling the egg move around again."Please baby, make this last mission easy for mommy." She whispered.

She then started to speak into the microphone again. "Scrooge, Darkwing have you made it into the building?"

"Yes, We're in…Uh Oh!"

"What?! What did Darkwing do this time?!"

"Well he fell out of the air vents and tried to gas all of them but Steelbeak was expecting him to be here and they now they are escaping!"

She quickly looked into the binoculars, she saw Steelbeak and the eggmen getting into a black van and then they started speeding off down the alley.

Darkwing and Scrooge exit the building and hop into the ratcatcher."I'll be right there! I'm take the zip line down."

She pulled out a gun, aimed and fired a line right into a building, she tied the line to a pole. She grabbed some rope from her bag, threw it onto the line, grabbed a hold, and took position to jump.

"Eh Twenty-Two that's a grand plan and everything but there's one flaw in it." Scrooge said in a worried voice.

"And what is that?"

"You're Pregnant!"

Looking down at her belly she cursed under her breath. She decided to ignore what he said but before she could jump suddenly she winced and grabbed at her belly.

"Twenty-Two, what's wrong?!"

"N-nothing! I'm coming down!"

She leaped right off the edge and soared through the sky. Scrooge pulled at his whiskers as he gaped in horror as Twenty-Two came flying down and fell right into the seat next to the rat catcher.

He just kept staring at her until she slapped him back to reality.

"Why don't you take a picture it'll last longer! Catch up to them now!"

Darkwing, not wanting to endor her hormonal wrath he stepped on the gas pedal and sped up as fast he could to Steelbeak and his egghead guards.

She pulled out her phone, dialing her husband.

"Hello?" Jack answered.

"Hello, honey it seems that a certain little someone decided to come and visit us a little early."

"What?! You're in labor?!" He screamed through the phone.

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! Sorry it took so long to update i've had to get through studies, projects, and had wisdom teeth removed. I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter and look forward to more in the future!**

**Have a great day!**


	3. 3

"Dear...Honey...JACK!!!" Agent 22 screamed into the phone to get him to shut up. "Jack I'm coming straight to the hospital, so please meet us there. I love you."

She hung up the phone just as Darkwing made a few turns, going around a few cars, buses, bike riders and nearly causing several accidents.

"Twenty-Two are you sure we shouldn't just wait for back up!" Scrooge yelled, holding onto his hat with one hand, using the other one to hang on to the Darkwing.

She bit back a scream as she looked at her watch. "Contractions...are only 3 minutes apart...we've got time."

They took another turn following the van into a huge abandoned ware house. They leapt out of the Ratcatcher just as Steelbeak and his eggheads jumped out of the van.

The three S.H.U.S.H. agents stood ready for any attack whatever F.O.W.L. might throw at them.

"Darkwing, Mcduck, Agent 22. What a pleasure to see you all in one place." Steelbeak said. His eyes moved around eyeing all of them but stopped, looking at Twenty-Two's pregnant belly. "Well, well it seems you've got a little one along for the ride."

She placed her hands protectively over her belly and gave him the most hateful death glare one could see.

"It's over Steelbeak! Your going to jail just like the rest of your minions!" Darkwing stated pulling out his gas gun and pointed right at him.

"Hehehe! Keep telling yourself that. Fellas, kill Mcduck and Darkwing but keep Agent 22 alive. That egg could be of use to us once it's born."

Scrooge's hands tightened onto his action cane. "If you think for one second that any of us would let you ever lay a hand on her egg you are insane!" he spat.

"And if you think I'm going to let you all leave here alive…" Steelbeak scoffed.

Darkwing fired his gas gun straight into the eggheads and they jump out of the way.

"Alright, Scrooge you take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones on the right and Agent 22 just...stay right here." Darkwing whispered firing gas again.

"I'm not staying out of this! I can handle-I Aaaaaaahhhhhh!!" She clutched her belly, screaming in pain feeling another and quite painful contraction coming on.

"Twenty-two!" Scrooge tried to get to her but the buff egghead grabbed him by his collar. Scrooge quickly punched him in the beak which caused him to drop him. When the small one he tried to grab at him, Scrooge gased them with the cane causing them to fall unconscious.

This left Steelbeak and a couple of the skinny (and quite scared) eggheads. Darkwing, however, was out of gas pellets and he, Scrooge and Agent 22 were backed up together, facing their opponents.

Between the three of them, Scrooge and Darkwing took the remaining eggheads, without them seeing Agent 22 proceeded to attack Steelbeak.

He tried to stab her but she threw a punch to his beak and kicked him in the stomach, he stumbled back and hit his head on the back of an iron beam causing him to lose consciousness.

Ten minutes later. S.H.U.S.H. back up arrived right on the scene along with an ambulance to take them to the hospital.

"Well done Agent 22, McDuck, and Darkwing." Von drake said getting out of a black car.

"Thank you Director, but now I need to go deliver this egg." Agent 22 said. Scrooge helped her onto the gurney. The paramedics buckled her and got her into the ambulance.

"Hey! Darkwing you comin along?" Scrooge asked while hopping in to the back with Twenty-Two.

Darkwing shook his head. "No, One: I got the Ratcatcher, Two: somebody had to make sure these F.O.W.L. Agents don't get away and Three: I don't do well with severely hormonal pregnant and in labor women."

"Eh, suits yourself." He shrugged. The paramedics shut the doors and the ambulance speed it's way to the Spoonerville Hospital.

———————————————————

**The Spoonerville Hospital**

Jack was sitting the waiting room, his hands shaking nervously. Bentina said she would be at the hospital when he got there but it's been almost 2 hours and she's not arrived yet!

Just then the doors of the main entrance opened up and in came the paramedics with Bentina on the gurney and Scrooge walking beside her while holding her hand.

"Bentina!" Jack yelled quickly running to her side. "Why are you late?!"

"Well lets see I had to take care of a few things and I had to take a zip line to get out of a parking ramp." She said with a smirk on her face.

"YOU JUST LET MY WIFE TAKE A ZIPLINE WHILE PREGNANT?!" Jack screamed into Scrooge's face.

"You and I both know I do not just let that women do anything. She does whatever she wants." Scrooge said.

"...That's true."

**Several Hours Later...**

Pain courses through Bentina's body, she was sweating and her hair sticking to her face. She gave a loud scream and gave a hard squeeze on Jack's hand, causing him to wince in pain. Scrooge was holding her other hand and just stood there rubbing her back.

"How are you not screaming in pain Scrooge?" He whispered.

"I have felt the worst pain that nobody can comprehend, this is nothing."

"O-oh.." Jack was suddenly terrified of Scrooge.

She was held their hands tighter as the Doctor came in with a Nurse and they were carrying everything that was needed.

Bentina pushed herself up a bit more, getting ready for what was to come. The doctor positioned himself in front of her legs and along with the nurse holding a baby blanket.

"Okay, Mrs. Beakley. On three give me a big push. One, two, three!" Bentina screamed as she pushed, using all of her energy to bring this life into the world.

She stopped pushing for a second and Scrooge pressed a cold rag to her forehead. "You're doing great, Bentina," he murmured.

"Alright, I need you to push again. Push!"

Another scream erupted from her throat as she leaned forward, pushing with everything she had. She looked past the pain, the fear, everything. There was only her, her husband, her friend, and her egg.

Bentina collapsed back against the bed, her breaths coming quickly and ragged. She watched as the doctor gave the egg to the nurse and wrapped it in a blanket with blue and pink stars. Tears slipped down her cheeks at the new life. The nurse came went over to her and gently placed the bundle in her open arms. Jack held his wife close as both gave a shaky laugh.

Jack felt the tears prick at his eyes. He'd helped create this life. He couldn't fathom how a person that put herself in dangerous situations everyday could settle down and create something so fragile and innocent. He leaned over to kiss Bentina's temple. "You did amazing, love."

Scrooge was about to leave to give the new parents some space but Bentina grabbed his arm and smiled at him with a few tears still in her eyes. "Would you like to hold her?"

He gulped but nodded, he held his arms out nervously, and she gently placed the egg into his arms. Scrooge stared down at the egg for a few moments but then came a small smile. His thoughts drifted to what he could have had with Goldie, Adventures, a Married life, and a child of their own. If only...

Bentina placed a hand on his shoulder taking him out of his thoughts. She smiled softly, "Scrooge, I've been wanting to ask you this for a while, would you like to be the god father?"

He smiled and nodded before placing the egg back into its mother's arms.

———————————————————

**The Present...**

Webby's eyes fluttered open, she sat up and stretched out before jumping out of bed. She quickly got dressed in her usual clothes. She went to her bathroom and began brushing her hair.

Looking in the mirror while she brushed her hair, she had this strange feeling as if someone was watching her but just shrugged it off for still being a little tired.

After getting ready for the day, she adjusted her necklace and headed out of her room for a new day of adventure. Huey, Dewey, And Louie were out on the boat house with their Mother and Donald this morning. Scrooge was in his office going over a map to the treasure of Captain Jack Sparrow. When she got to the living room she saw her grandmother dusting the paintings.

"Morning Granny!" She said happily. Mrs. Beakley turned her head and smiled at Webby.

"Good morning Webby. Would you be a dear and help me finish dusting the room?" She asked politely.

"Sure!" Webby ran quickly grabbed the broom and started to sweep.

Both worked on cleaning the living room and with in 10 minutes they finished.

"Thank you for the help Webby, after I finish dusting this last photo, I will start preparing the waffles."

"Okay! Can I help you?"

Mrs. Beakley giggled and smiled, "Of course you can help m-" She turned her head but froze in place...A haunting face returning to her memory...Like the memory comes to torment her or wishes to not be forgotten.

"Oh cool! You know how to do so many things like fighting, adventuring and making waffles! I hope to be like you someday granny!" Webby said with a proud smile on her face.

But all Mrs. Beakley could see was her little 10 year old Vela dressed in her red skirt, orange shirt, and an orange bow in her hair. Looking at her with adoration.

She was standing there with a bright smile saying. _"I hope to be like you some day, Mum!" _

Mrs. Beakley dropped the photo, the frame and glass shattered when it hit the floor, startling Webby. Webby looked at her Granny, seeing that her eyes were filling with tears as she fell to her knees, "D-dear..?" She painfully whispered before more tears flowed down her cheeks.

Webby quickly went to her Granny's side, "Granny?! Are you sick?! Do you you have something?! Did I say something wrong?..." she asked.

Mrs. Beakley just pulled Webby into her arms and held her close as she continued to cry. Webby hugged her back and she could feel the tears on her shoulder but she didn't care, her grandmother needed her and that's what was important.

They stayed that way for a while, Mrs. Beakley felt that if she let Webby go she would disappear forever and she couldn't lose the one person she had left in her family.

———————————————————————

**Author's note: I'm back in the houzze y'all!...Nope that sounded bad the moment I said it. *ahem* any ways I hope y'all enjoyed chapter 3 and look forward to more in the future because soon a lot of feels will be thrown out.**

** P.S the last part of this chapter was inspired by a comic of Vela Vanderquack that was made by thatsweetnessdream.**


	4. 4

**A Few Nights Later...**

Webby was washing a plate from a late night snack while contemplating on asking about her parents, a few days ago she had the confidence to ask but then her granny had that emotional break down and since that day she has been nervous about asking for more information on them.

She had debated on making a board and sneaking through any files on her parents but decided against it because it would be too weird.

'_Now I know how Dewey felt when researching Della_.' She thought to herself finishing up on the plate and quietly placed in the rack so not to wake anyone.

Quietly she made her way back upstairs, just as she was about to turn the corner for her room she stopped in her tracks, hearing sniffling coming from her Granny's room.

She peeked through the door which was cracked open a little, where she could see Mrs. Beakley sitting on her bed turned away from the door and crying.

"She's beautiful. She looks so much like you Vela, sometimes it's like I'm looking at a ghost. I miss you...I miss you so much. I wish you and Will were here to see her and watch her become a great person." She whispered through her tears.

Webby pushes the door open and walked towards her. "Granny? Are you okay?" She asked.

Mrs. Beakley's head shot up and quickly turned her head to find Webby standing near her bed. "W-Webby, I didn't hear you come in." She said while quickly putting the photo in the dresser. "What are you doing up this late dear?"

"I couldn't sleep so I got a small midnight snack...But there's actually something I want to talk you about and I've been meaning to ask you about it for a while." Webby climbed onto the bed and sat next to her granny, fiddling with her necklace.

"What is dear?" Mrs. Beakley asked, concerned about this.

"Um well, ever since Della came back and finding the locket you gave me i've been wanting to know...Who were my parents? And what happened to them?" She tensed up a little feeling nervous about the answer that her granny could give her.

Mrs. Beakley turned towards Webby and gave a small smile. "You're Mother was Vela Vanderquack and You're Father was Will Vanderquack. They both were the best agents SHUSH had ever seen, we all went on amazing adventures for a long time and the best adventure they had was having you."

Webby smiled at hearing this. Will and Vela Vanderquack. Her parents.

Not even five minutes later, Webby fell asleep. Mrs. Beakley picked her granddaughter up and brought her back to her room.

Placing Webby in the bed, Mrs. Beakley pulled the covers up to her shoulders. She kissed her on the forehead, swallowed the lump in her throat, and turned turned the lamp off on the desk.

She closed the door to Webby's room and walked back to her room. Tears blinded her vision and she told herself that this was for the best. Webby didn't need any more complications.

Mrs. Beakley just couldn't bring herself to tell her anymore it was too painful and soon she would ask about what happened to them. That dark and fateful night that changed her family forever. She couldn't tell her. All she could do was keep telling herself that this was all to keep Webby safe.

———————————————————

Scrooge McDuck was standing in the doorway of Della's room just watching her, Donald and the boys sleeping. He had been in a peaceful slumber until he heard one of the boys screaming, he quickly ran to see what was going on but by the time he got to the boy's room Della was already there. Donald soon came into the room to see what happened.

Huey had a nightmare about Della and Donald disappearing again and they never came back. Della just held him close and reassured him she wasn't going anywhere. One thing lead to another the boys decided to stay with their mom and they wanted Donald to join them too, like a sleepover.

He stood there watching them for a few more minutes before closing the door and heading back to his room. As he was walking by Mrs. Beakley's room he heard sniffling coming from inside. He walked over to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Bentina? What's wrong?" Scrooge asked.

She turned her head towards him, a few tears blinding her vision a little. "I-I miss them...I miss them so much." She choked out before sobbing hard. He gently took the yellowed photo from her hands, his eyes widened to see a picture of Will and Vela holding a newly hatched baby Webby in their arms.

"Bentina..." he whispered before pulling her into a tight hug. He said soothing things to her. After a few minutes she fell asleep. Scrooge looked at the photo one more time before putting back in the dresser and leaving the room.

Once he made it back to his room he sat down on the bed and just stared straight ahead thinking. He hadn't thought of Vela or Will in a long time and with everything that's happened the past few months with Magica De Spell's return, All of their new adventures and Della's return he just hadn't thought about them.

He still remembers the day Vela was hatched and Bentina called him so he could come over the next day to meet her. She was just the sweetest thing one could meet but she also had her mother's attitude and was sassy.

Scrooge shook his head and finally laying his head down falling into a deep sleep.

———————————————————

**Flashback...**

Bentina sat down on her bed and held her egg in a pink fuzzy blanket. Jack and her found out at the last doctor appointment that they were having a girl and being the woman that Bentina was she had already prepared the room for a girl.

Bentina sighed as she traced a finger over the egg. She was excited to become a mother but she was nervous because when she goes back to S.H.U.S.H. Will the baby be alright when she's on missions or what if something happened to her and she never gets to see her daughter ever again. She trusted her husband but she still can't help but worry.

Those thoughts faded from her head as Jack sat next to her on the couch and held her close to him. "Hey. Don't worry we're going to be great parents and our little girl is going to do great things." He said with a smile on his face and they cuddled closer.

The egg started to rock in her arms, Jack took the egg in his arms and tried to calm it but it started to jerk and then...

CRACK!

A crack appeared on the egg.

Jack's eyes widened. "Bentina I think..."

"SHE'S COMING!!" She screamed pulling the egg into her arms.

**A Few Hours Later...**

'_She's so tiny._' is Bentina's first thought when she wraps her newly hatched daughter in a pink blanket. The duckling is still wet from her first bath, and making peeping cries as she cuddles close to her mother's chest.

"You gave Mommy and Daddy quite a scare didn't you, you little troublemaker." Jack said messing gently the little hair she had on her head. She had yellow feathers that would change to white within the next six months. "What did we decided on for a girl again?"

"Vela. Vela Beakley." Bentina said with a small yawn. The hatching had taken most of the night so the newly parents were exhausted. Jack smiles then yawns and sinks into the mattress on Bentina's left side. Vela makes a cooing sound and reaches a tiny hand for her mother's hair.

She presses a kiss to the duckling's temple and turns the lamp on dresser next to the bed off. Before she knows it she's fast asleep with her daughter safe in her arms.

——————————————————

**Hello my lovely followers and readers! I know this chapter took a while to get out but I have a reason...Okay several reason as to why it took so long. I quit my job a couple weeks back because my manager kept harassing me, instead of helping me get through training. There was the Fourth of July. And I had writers block.**

**I want to be perfectly clear this is BIG AU!! This story takes place months after the whole Agent 22 thing and the Shadow War. Yes Della is going to be apart of this story, No Donald is not in Space because when he got to the ship he had found Della and both went back to the mansion together and had a family reunion. Also Ludwig Von Drake is alive because of a fountain of youth. **


	5. 5

Within the next month a lot of crazy have happened, the Timephoon incident, Louie being the richest duck in the world (inheriting the curse along with it) and the Moonvasion.

Finally things have settled down at McDuck Manor and everybody has been closer than ever before. Everybody except Webby. Webby had started becoming distant and she wouldn't admit it but she was a little envious of the boys, they got their mom back and she didn't have hers. She loves her Granny but she wanted to know about her mom too.

She decided to go investigate herself. Alone.

———————————————————

Webby went into her grandmother's room, careful not to touch anything, lest her granny find something out of place.

She remembered the drawer next to the bed that contained something that Mrs. Beakley didn't want her to see. Quietly she walked over there and opened it, almost pulling every item out of the drawer. Books, papers and a bottle of pills. Webby thought that was strange, she had never seen her granny take those before but they were prescribed to her. She just put them aside.

She kept going through and her hand stopped when she found an old wooden music box. On the the side there was a small carving in cursive, that said "Property of V. Beakley"

Webby quickly sat down and placed it on top her lap and opened it's lid. She smiled when she saw a blue glass ballet dancer inside. Spinning and dancing in her little room of gold and pink. Inside the box she finds a beautiful red book with a monocle staring at her. She snatched the book, opening it up to the first page which read:

_Dear Diary,_

_This is Vela Beakley! I believe I'm a good person. Well I believe there's good in everybody. But here I am first day of high school! Yay! So a little about my life is my mom is a secret agent for an organization called SHUSH (Shh!) which fights bad guys and FOWL, AKA Fiendship Organization for World Larceny. One day I plan to be just like her! My dad, well it's- _

"Look Beakley all I'm saying is that she's going to ask about what happened sooner or later."

Webby quickly shut the diary, putting it back in the music box and quickly slide under the bed holding it close to her. She could see that Scrooge and Her granny were outside the room and they were arguing.

"Mr McDuck, Webby is my granddaughter and I will tell her when she ready." With that Mrs. Beakley walked away from him and Scrooge just walked away in the other direction grumbling to himself.

Webby let out a sigh of relief and quickly crawled her way out from under the bed. She threw all the stuff back into the dresser, except the music box. She ran to her room, once she was there she sat on her bean bag chair by the window. She opened the music box back up and took the diary out.

Upon opening the book again, something slipped out of one of the pages. She gently grabbed the yellowing paper and when she flipped it over, she was greeted by a man and a woman holding a new hatch baby in their arms.

She gasped! They were her parents and the baby was her. She smiled and stared at for a while just seeing how happy they all were.

Putting the picture back into the box, Webby dug into the diary again.

_My dad, well it's complicated. When I was about 3 years old they got a divorce. I don't talk to him much, just a few letters, birthday cards, and small Christmas gifts here and there. Honestly I don't even remember what he looks like. Mom doesn't like it when he tries to call me because basically my dad had a gambling problem and one night when his friends were over, he put me in a closet with just a blanket a box of goldfish and a bottle of night quill._

——————————————————

**Flashback...**

It had been a long day. Scrooge and Agent 22 were finally able to track down what was left of Professor Ratigan's minions and put them in jail for good.

Bentina was exhausted, all she wanted to do was just hold her 3 year old Vela and cuddle with Jack. She came into the house and she was surprised to find nobody around. Vela wasn't in her little play area and Jack wasn't anywhere to be seen. The lights were also off and that was a red flag.

She was about to check go check upstairs when suddenly she smelled cigarettes and hear laughter coming from the kitchen. The door was closed but she could see the lights peeking through a crack.

Quietly she set her bag down at the stairs and grabbing the knife on her belt and made her way down the short hallway towards the kitchen door. If there were robbers in her house she had to protect herself and her family.

She slammed the door open and to her surprise the people were not robbers. Jack and his gambling buddies heads shot up when they saw Bentina standing in the door way.

"B-Bentina, sweetheart, I thought you weren't com-coming home until t-t -tomorrow." Jack stuttered out drunk.

Bentina could now clearly smell the cigarettes and the scent of alcohol did not make it even better. Jack's gambling buddies quickly made a run out the kitchen door before anything could happen to them.

"What is going on in here?! Who were those people and why were they in our house?!" She demanded.

No response.

"Where is Vela?!"

"Mommy?" A little girl's voice called out to Bentina and she quickly left the kitchen to find her baby.

"Vela?! Sweetie where are you?!" She called out.

"I'm in the shoe closet! Please let me out! I'm scared!" Vela cried.

Bentina quickly ran to the shoe closet that was under the stairs. She tried to open it to only find a pad lock on it. This enraged her more than anything that could push her over the edge, that she punched the lock and it broke falling right off.

She threw the door open, Vela was sitting on the floor clutching her blanket. She looked up and smiled seeing her mother.

"Mommy!" Vela ran into her mother's arms hugging her tightly. Bentina picked up the little girl and Vela rested her head against her mother's shoulder. Bentina snuggled the little girl in her arms until she fell asleep.

She brought Vela upstairs to her room and laid her down on her pencil bed. She pulled the comforter up to her elbows and put Vela's Pollypolite doll in her arms.

"He does this every time your gone mommy. I didn't say anything because he said I would be in trouble the next time you leave. I'm sorry.." Vela started to cry a little but Bentina brushed her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"Shh,Shh, it's okay sweetie, Mommy is here. I promise you are not in trouble. Your safe with me now." She said before turning the nightlight on and tucking her in. She shut the door to Vela's room and made her way back down stairs, passing by the closet she took a closer look and saw there was only the blanket, a box of goldfish and a…bottle?

Picking the bottle up and taking a closer look, her eyed widened when she saw what it was a bottle of night quill! That did it for her! She stormed back into the kitchen where Jack was still at the table with his face in his hands.

She hated that this is what he did while she was gone. She hated when he tried to shout at Vela for doing nothing. She hated that he gambled and drink around HER daughter. Seeing him try to feel bad about what happened, Suddenly anger gave way to something new: Rage.

"…Get…Out…" she muttered.

"What?" Jack asked, pulling his head away from his hands.

"I said, Get Out! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" she threw the night quill bottle and it nearly hit perfect precision at Jack. It missed but it shattered when it hit the wall and put the fear in him. "GET OUT! She screamed. "GET OUT!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! BENTINA YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Jack heeded Bentina's warning before she could toss the beer bottles on the table or worse her knife. He was out of the house before she could throw anything else.

The next day, Bentina threw out all of his things and went to the court house. She filed for divorce of Jack and for full custody of Vela. After several months Bentina was official divorced, awarded full custody of her daughter and Jack was to not see his daughter unless she decided to do so when she was old enough to make the decision or when she turned 18.

———————————————————————

**Hello! My lovely Writers, Readers and Anybody else! From this point on through the next chapters it will be flashbacks. Until the next chapter have a lovely day!!**


End file.
